


Kiss Me

by MohRod



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MohRod/pseuds/MohRod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Jane proposes playing  Truth or Dare to pass the time while Marissa is at Safe Place. Butch and Vishous are the ones to take the consequences.</p><p>It was based in the prompt: Imagine your OTP with friends playing Truth or Dare late at night. Through sheer luck, on Person B’s turn, they get to Truth or Dare Person A. Person A chooses dare and Person B immediately says “Kiss me”. How Person A reacts is up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any mistakes, this is not beta-ed. 
> 
> WARNING:  
> I truly belive Butch and Vishous could have a romantic relationship despite being married to their Shellans, as long it'd be only between them both.  
> I mean no disrespect for Butch and Marissa's marriage or any other based in the same beliefs. 
> 
> Enjoy the reading!

Nights like this were common place for the both of them; Vishous’ fingers flying over his keyboards while tracking some of the Brotherhood’s enemies activities, the TV on mute playing a baseball game, D12 rapping on the bakground and Butch messing with some stuff in his laptop.

Jane was at the trainning center, checking out the new warriors; although she and Vishous had decided to stay home that evening, it was still date night for them, so Butch planned to leave and hit the gym when she arrived in The Pit.

“Are you sure about it?”

“hun?”

“You know… leaving?” Vishous slides his chair to face the other male. He knew Butch inside and out, and having him reading his mind wasn’t as bad as before. It felt like he’s always been there, for starters. “We decided to stay so you wouldn’t be alone. We know Marissa was suddenly called.”

Butch snorted. It was happening a lot more than before: V has been supporting him in his wife’s absense a lot, knowing how stresful it was for the ex-Cop to just be alone when everyone was in patrol or with their mates.

“I told you already, my man, don’t waste your time with your Shellan because of me”.

“It’s not time lost and you know it”. Vishous’ gloved hand rubbed his goatee. “Would you like to play any games, or just keep doing whatever while watching TV?”

“I’m going to the gym after Jane arrives,” he shuts down his pc and streches. “But if you really insist, I’ll come back latter and we can play poker”.

“Yeah, and I’ll win again” Vishous gets up and enters the kitchen, serving himself a cup of Grey Goose. He could still hear Butch’s indignant response:

“The fuck you will! I’m the man at poker!”

“Yeah, yeah.” V stops at the door just staring at his best friend. “Strip poker’s champion, ladies and gentlemen!” with a smirk, he gulps what was left of vodka.

“You’re just jealous you’ve never seen all this stripping”. Butch points to himself.

“Like I need it” V whispers, trying to hide a smile. “With arched legs like that, I’d rather they stay hiden.”

The other male fake gasps.

“You take that back, I know you love my legs!”

Vishous cackles just as the door opens and Doc Jane comes in.

Her smile while watching both of them interact is fond one, and she makes a line for her Hellren and kisses his mouth before greeting Butch with a pec on his cheek.

“So, have you boys decided what we’ll be doing tonight?” She takes off her lab coat, putting it over her medical bag.

Butch nods and start retreating for the gym, but a cold hand envelops his bicep and he turns to see Jane’s expression.

“What?”

“What what?” ooh, yeah, she’s taking back on him.

“Nice try, doc!” the cop winks.

“He wants to leave us to our date night” Vishous gives his imput as if it’s the same as talking

about the weather. Butch makes a face at him.

The physician furrow her brows.

“Don’t be obtuse, Butch. We had agree and promised Marissa we’d be with you tonight.”

“I’m not a child to be babysat, thank you very much.”

Jane just glares at him.

***

Four hours later (a very long of poker, another of eating finger foods and watching some dumb videos selected from the cop’s laptop and the two last playing Cards Against Humanity), the three of them were sitting on the floor as Butch finally gives up.

“Fine!” he rumbles. “I’m done, I’ll run on the threadmill and you can-”

“You better keep your ass on this floor, or I swear to your God, I will end you.”

“Bu-”

“Shut up, Cop.” Vishous throws a card at him.

“OKay” he puts his hands up, in surrender. “Then what will we do?”

“Truth or dare.” Jane states serious.

“We’re not teenagers, Jan- okay, f i ne”. Butch crosses his arms and pouts. He faintly hears V holding back a laugh, but decides the male will pay for this sooner better than later.

***

Butch really thought Vishous would pay for his choices when he laughed at Butch, but now he wasn’t so sure.

First because there’s not much about him that Jane and Butch don’t know about. Second because the only thing that might be a dare to V, would be sharing Jane with someone else -or standing under the sun, but then he’d die and Butch would never kill his best friend. The third thing was… well. Vishous had no shame. Which means that if he wanted to win the game, he would just to see Butch blush and die of mortification. That’s why when Doc Jane turned the water bottle and it pointed to Vishous asking and the Cop answering, they all knew what was comming.

Vishous’ diamond eyes shone with amusement as he watched Butch.

“Truth or dare?”

Butch made a face. He had already used his two ‘truth’ options and now was obligated to take the dare or pay a ‘fee’.

“Dare” he said, resting his hands on the floor behind him.

The broad smirk the other male gives him in return is a bit scary -but then, he was never one to run away from danger. Vishous tilted his head and:

“Kiss me.”

“What.” That was not what Butch was expecting.

“Kiss. Me.” V’s eyes tracked his face cautiously.

Butch shook his head; he couldn’t belive this.

“I think he’s in shock” Jane muttered. The Cop blinked a few times.

“Like… on the cheek?” He had to ask. The other option -the one he really wanted to be true- was terrifying -despite being a sin, against his marriage and could completely destroy the friendship relationship between him, Jane and Marissa. He knew it wouldn’t get in the middle of Vishous and him, though. Nothing could.

“You broke him, V.” she keeps on.

“Whatever makes you comfortable, but it wasn’t what I thought, no.” Vishous told him very seriously, as he opened up his chest and sprawling legs a bit, mimicking Butch’s position. Posturing for a more relaxed body language. If Jane could hear his heart, though, she’d know how anxious he was to know how Butch would react.

Oh, God, Butch thought as he watched V move. The truth is that this thing between them has been boiling under the surface, and everyday was another experience in their personal hell trying to resist the pull they had over each other.

Obviously they can touch freely, because of the Dhestroyer prophecy -but even before that, they’re best friends, and awkwardness doesn’t exist in their relationship. But Vishous wants more -and deep down, B does as well.

V loves his Shellan -she’s the light of his life, the reason he breathes and he knows Marissa is the same for Butch. Still, the connection linking both males is so strong that at times Vishous catches himself longing for the small things Butch and him don’t have. Which is why now he asks for the kiss.

The silence stays for a bit more, until Butch nods and crawls forward (if Vishous were being honest, the shoulders movement and the expression on Butch’s face looked like a lion preparing his attack; but V wasn’t being honest now). The Cop stops for a moment, side eyes Jane.

“You sure about it?” He asks her, because he needed this last second to asur himself. She just smiled at him and keeps watching. “Alright, then.” Butch whispers and set his hazel eyes in V’s diamond ones.

“Close your eyes.”

“Own, Cop, you’re so romantic.” V says cheekly.

“I mean it, asshat, close’em or I won’t do it” he threatens as he adjusts himself between the vampire’s legs, kneeling. When Vishous complies, albeit a bit unsure, Butch hold his face firmly and puts his lips to work.

It turns out Butch was wrong, indeed. V wasn’t the only one who might regret choosing the game, because now that their mouths touched, all that the Cop was able to do was kiss him more; he nipped at V’s bottom lip and when it opened for him, he touched the fangs and pierced toungue with his own. Then Vishous was returning the kiss with such force and earger that he moaned.

Aaaaaaand there goes Vishous’ hands on Butch’s waist and back, while the Cop held at his shoulders for dear life, clashing their fangs, tongues entwining and bitting hard enough to draw a bit of blood.

A rumble shook their chests and they pulled away enough to try and find out what caused it, which shouldn’t have been a surprise: V growling softly, almost a purr, and he had this dazzed look to his face that prompted a quick kiss on his lips from Butch. It felt so natural to do it that Butch wondered why they hadn’t before.

Vishous touched the Cop’s nose with his.

“Cause you have a wife. And we decided not to act on it.” he mumbled.

Taking a deep breath, Butch stepped away from V’s embrace, feeling cold all of a sudden.

“Aye, I do. We did.” He answers with a raspy, drunken, voice.They look at each other for a bit longer, acessing what happened and how it would affect them now.

Jane cleans her throat from the kitchen.

“If you guys are done, Marissa texted me and said she’s be home in fifteen minutes. Let’s clean all this mess!”

Both males sighed and got up, glancing at one another quickly.

“So… we’re good?” Butch starts, picking up the cards they used for poker and Cards Against Humanity.

Vishous smiles at him -a true smile, the one that always gives the Cop buterflies in his stomach.

“Aye, my man. We’re good.”


End file.
